Patience
by Field Empathy
Summary: A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title. A writing experiment of mine. Warning: slightly depressing. Stubbornly in-canon. Centers around waiting for something. New chapters every weekday. Please tell me who you want me to write about next! First chapter is an intro.
1. Intro

Patience

**So this is series of one shots that are drabbles consisting of exactly one hundred words (including this intro). I have a talent for them and decided to apply it in fanfiction.**

**Each chapter will focus on a different character of Young Justice, adults included. The theme will always be what they are waiting for. I may or may not include my outside character from my other story, Empathy.**

**Tell me who you want me to write about first in the reviews. Characters will be written about on a first come first serve basis. Thanks in advance for reading.**


	2. Paula Crock

I could feel pain radiating _up, _but not _down. _Feeling stopped at my hips.

More than ever, I wished my husband had been there, to see if I was okay or even _survived_ falling. The fall that should have been his, the fall I took because I loved him.

We still might have even gotten out alive. Together.

But my husband was not ready to give up committing crimes, murders. He enjoyed dominating everyone. His victims, his daughters, and _me. _

Especially me.

I wondered if he would ever come back.

After all, we still had our daughters to think about.


	3. Conner Kent

_Slam. _Another bad guy down.

Or sideways. He'd been thrown into a wall.

I glanced around the area somewhat regretfully.

Some days, I imagined it was _him _that I was taking down, beating up.

But most days, he was just watching on the sidelines, being proud of me.

I didn't really want him as my dad, maybe just an older brother.

I want him to acknowledge me as family because I don't want to hate the one person whose approval I desperately need.

Sometimes, though, It's difficult _not _to.

I clenched my teeth together, _hard._

I hate waiting for Superman.


	4. Jade Nguyen

I never really _enjoyed _this.

I _grin_ and _joke_ the most when I'm on the job, sure.

But I only _smile _and _laugh _and _yell _at people I actually care about.

And that's a grand total of one person. My sister.

Well, maybe two. I'm not sure, because we're always fighting.

I kissed him, though. I let him know that I kind of liked him. In a way I haven't found time for previously.

And my job? My employer's positively _evil, _but the pay is good.

But I'm waiting to get out of it so I can finally enjoy myself.


	5. M'gann M'orrz

They will find out.

Psimon could obviously mess with my head in more ways than one. Even though my current physical form shows no trace of white martian whatsoever, I keep feeling like _someone _will find out, _someone _will see, even though I never show my true form. Ever.

But part of me _knows _they will find out. After what Psimon and Queen Bee did, I'm going to have to reveal myself at some point, or they will use that information against me.

And all I can do is wait for the inevitable.

And then I'll be cast out, _again._


	6. Roy Harper the Clone

Why can't anything go _my_ way?

First we're given false access to the Hall of Justice.

Then as soon as I quit, I'm replaced! She's good, too. Ollie isn't trying to fill the spot I left when I stopped being his _sidekick_.

He got a complete replacement.

_Everyone_ replaced me. Just like that.

Then they make me join the team before I get to join the league.

Joy.

Cheshire _kissed_ me. In front of everyone!

The fact that I wasn't really holding back that much but she managed to pin me anyway didn't help.

Can't I get that card early?


	7. Garfield Logan

_Mom! _I screamed it next. "MOM!"

Nothing. _If were alive she would say something._

No. I couldn't think like that. "_MOM!_"

Again, nothing. I hear nothing, see nothing, feel nothing but a sense of dread.

I race towards the car, but I can't actually get to it, open it. The river's too strong..

My heart began pounding harder as something squeezed it so tightly it hurt. Then even tighter as she was pulled from the car.

Except it wasn't my mom anymore. Just her body.

The last shred of hope I had left me. She wasn't going to wake up.


	8. Lawrence Crock

Life's all about priorities.

Sometimes, making sure your children survive is priority to making them happy.

Sometimes, doing what's best for your wife is leaving her behind.

Because even though what The Light does is necessary, I'd rather not let my family get involved.

So I left my wife. She had changed long ago, when Jade was born. It was like Jade became everything my wife no longer let herself be. Then Artemis. She was the perfect cross between us. Independent, fierce, loyal, loving.

They hate me for what I've done. And sometimes, I hate them for never forgiving me.


	9. Zatanna Zatara

His _name _is an insult to my dad.

Fate.

It was fate that I put on the helmet. Fate that I was the perfect host. Fate that my father was the only better option. Fate that him going in my place was solution. Fate that he had to become _Dr. Fate._

I want to scream at him, kick him, give him a magical slap across the face; whatever it takes to release Nabu from my dad's body.

But I can't. It's still my _dad._

So all I can do is wait until Nabu releases him. My childhood for his adulthood.


End file.
